


Invasion: (Hoodie x Reader x Masky) Rough!Lemon

by morgancatlovey



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Fanfiction, Foreplay, Hoodie, Lemon, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Short Story, Threesome, masky - Freeform, reader - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgancatlovey/pseuds/morgancatlovey
Summary: **Extreme Content Warning** In the dead of the night, you find yourself startled awake by the sound of someone breaking into your home in the middle of the woods. After being ambushed by the two strangely familiar men that have invaded your home, you find yourself in a very complicated situation of being pinned down on your bed. The way that they treat you, however, makes you feel as if they don't want to hurt you or to take any of your possessions... but by the end of the night they may take something else of yours... much to your pleasure.
Relationships: Hoodie/Reader, Hoodie/Reader/Masky, Hoody/Masky, Hoody/Masky/Reader, Hoody/Reader, Masky/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

A/n: Well I went a bit crazy on this one to say the least. I really have been wanting to write something like this for a while, and so I just kept on writing and putting ideas into this one. It starts with a mmf threesome, a sex scene with Hoodie, a sex scene with Masky, and then a mmf bi threesome so it's got a lot to it. I hope you enjoy what I've been working on for a while, though! :>

Just a warning though, this story will give you a bit of a push and pull. It ramps up really quickly, but then staves off for a while and builds tension before it ramps up again. It's a bit of a roller coaster ride, to be honest. I am a switch myself in sexual terms so I like going back and forth (dominant and submissive wise) and hope it doesn't confuse you. 

This is part one of 2 as well, and part two will have even more, heavier content, just to warn you. It may be divided by a line or in the next chapter, but you will be well warned! :D 

* * *

*****Warnings*****

**This has degradation play, rough sex, hair pulling, light choking, mmf threesomes (obv.), and forceful penetration so please read at your own risk!**

**Part two will ramp up even worse before calming down a bit, so I'm separating them by chapters and doing more warnings on the next one just in case!**

**Otherwise I hope you enjoy!!! : >**

* * *

A heart-stopping bang left you bolting straight up from your bedsheets and staring at the door of your closet with your pulse throbbing in your throat. Your eyes flitted about your bedroom with panic as you tried to pinpoint the sound that had woken you up so suddenly... but you saw nothing. You listened hard for any other noises, but heard nothing else for almost a solid minute. 

This sound had come as a heavy surprise to you. It had been quiet for months in your secluded little cabin in the woods. The only noises that had been able to disturb you while you were alone were the eerie silence and the occasional circling of coyotes that came to investigate the small, unexplored shack in the middle of their woods. Other than that, the occasional thunderstorm rattled your shutters, but nothing had really put you on edge. But that night felt a little different. It had rained a couple of nights that week so the wind had picked up considerably that day to compensate, bringing with it a mist that drifted between the dense trees surrounding your cabin that ran its fingertips across your windows to leave a dusty-grey sheen. 

Your heart calmed down from such a sudden scare as you sighed and shook your head at yourself for getting so worked up over nothing. It was true you were still nervous about being caught, but you waved off that thought. Nobody would ever think to look here to find you after your run-in with the police five months back. Well, except for the people living in the other highly secluded house that also shared these woods. However, they had generously left you to your own devices with a place of your own so that you could take some time to get over the trauma that forced you into hiding in seclusion. You appreciated being left alone, but you also appreciated the visits you got every once in a while from the two young men that had helped you escape into the safety of the forest that fateful day 5 months ago. With them being valuable members of the other house on top of that, it was their job to stop by all the time to check and see if you were holding up well for the sake of the other Creepypastas as per their request. You knew it was their job, but you also knew they mostly did it for their own peace of mind and to get an excuse to come see you. 

Still, other than those two, nobody should have known you were there. 

Taking the time now that you were awake and probably would be for a while in your opinion, you laid back and continued to think of Masky and Hoodie. You had been growing a lot closer with them over these months of solitude. The last time they had come to your cabin you had played a prank on them, surprising them with a fake attack in a mask Hoodie had left behind the day previous. Playful things like this had been happening between you three for a while and had been bringing you closer, but last time you had scared them pretty bad. Nonetheless, it was the funniest thing you had ever seen. 

After all of these encounters and your strong past with them, you couldn't say you didn't have a crush on at least one of them by then, but you blamed most of your feelings on being so lonely in the cabin all the time. You felt a pang of sadness that you hadn't seen them this past week, but you were still satisfied with memories from their last visit to make you happy as you lied there. 

Just as you felt yourself drifting back to sleep after a good few minutes, you yelped and shot up again as another bang resounded through the creaky walls of the cabin. This time, however, the noise was followed by the eerie sound of creaky footsteps traveling across your living room floor. With terror painted across your features, you threw aside your bedsheets and quietly placed your feet on the floor. You mustered as much courage within yourself as you could before you placed your weight fully on the ground and started walking towards your door as silently as possible. 

Your breathing was labored as you reached for the bat in the corner next to the door frame, so you tried your best to stifle it as your eyes trained worriedly on the doorknob that would lead you out of your safe haven. As you thought of your strength in taking care of yourself over the past few months though, you found the drive to quiet yourself and reach for the door with more confidence. 

The hall was empty as you peered out into it with a wary gaze. You couldn't see anyone from your position looking down the hallway and into the living room, and much to your discomfort, you couldn't hear any more of the footsteps. Taking another breath, you wrapped your hands tightly around your baseball bat you usually left in the corner for protection and held it at the ready before stepping out of your room entirely and into the uncertainty of the space before you. 

You kept your eyes peeled and your bat poised, ready to strike with a brutal amount of force if necessary as you eased your way towards the end of the hall. By the time you had made it into the living room you uneasily realized that whoever had been walking across the floor was no longer there. You hesitantly scoured the entire area for any sign of an intruder with just your eyes, but much to your chagrin, you found nothing whatsoever. 

As you did another sweep pacing around the room as quietly as you could, you also couldn't find any evidence of anyone having broken in. All of the locks on the door were still in place, nothing had fallen that could have made the noise, and there was obviously nobody else in the room anymore. Every hair on your body stood at attention throughout your search and stayed raised even when you found nothing, even as you searched every room in the house. 

You wondered if you were going crazy or if your house was haunted as you stood outside of your bedroom door feeling hopeless and dismayed. 

One thing was for sure. 

Nobody was out there. 

You let your batting arm drop to your side as you took one more look down both ends of the hallway before you trudged back into your room still at your slow pace. Just as you placed your bat against the corner again and slowly shut your door with a creak, you let your guard down with a shuddery sigh. 

Then you heard it. 

The squealing hinge of your closet door being thrown open. 

Your heart jumped into your throat as your body flew into a fighting mode and tensed but it was already too late. You didn't even have time to spin around before your attacker latched his arms around your torso, trapping your arms at your sides from behind. You let out a bloodcurdling scream that was violently silenced moments later by a rough hand clamping around your throat. You tried hard to kick back at your attacker and try to get a shot at his crotch, but his stance was too pulled in compared to yours and you could only pathetically kick at his shins as he held your torso and waist too tightly to himself. 

You whimpered against his hand as you felt his broad shoulders tense menacingly with raw power and what felt like the ability to crush you from behind. Before you could process what was already happening too much, you felt the man behind you jerk his head to signal what seemed like another attacker from behind you. Your eyes darted about wildly, trying to pinpoint who it was that was invading your home and your personal space, but within seconds a blindfold was pulled roughly around your eyes and tied behind your head in a way that tugged at some of the strands of hair on your head, making you yelp out of both fright and slight pain. 

As you desperately struggled, there was still something in you that struck you as odd with this situation, despite the high stakes blurring your mind with fear. Even with the attackers being forceful in some ways, they were oddly gentle in other ways with you as well. The way the man behind you held you seemed tense and almost restrained so that he didn't crush you too badly. Another thing was that the rough hand clamped around your throat was just tight enough to stifle any cries that left you and not to constrict your breathing too much. The way that his partner had placed the blindfold on you also had been careful and concise but still done as gently as possible with you wiggling around so much. They felt familiar, and their moves felt calculated. As you let yourself take a deep breath to attempt to calm yourself some in order to clearly think, to your shock you found yourself _actually_ relax just a tiny bit. 

Before you could think more on it, the partner's hand clamped hard onto the bones of your wrists from in front of you as the man behind you eased up only slightly, his breath coming out in a sigh against the base of your neck as he realized he had full control over you and didn't need to worry about you lashing out so much anymore. 

As soon as your wrists were bound in front of your hips, you tried again to wiggle hard against the man behind you despite what he thought, thrashing your feet so your heels would hit his shins as hard as you could muster. With a grunt in your ear at one of your heavier blows that was still pitiful, your breath hitched as he clamped harder on your throat in frustration. 

To your surprise you felt his body twist sideways and drag you backward, causing your feet to helplessly scuffle on the floor for a few seconds of heart-stopping panic before he suddenly shoved you away. You screamed but it was cut off as you felt your stomach bounce on the soft bed sheets covering your bed you had been safely under not thirty minutes ago. You tried immediately to use your shoulders and bound hands to push yourself up onto your knees, but as soon as you had almost gotten there, a rough hand shoved you down on the mattress again to pin your hands under your stomach, his fingers digging hard into the nerves wedged just beneath your shoulder blades. 

Seconds later, the man threw his leg over your hip and sat down on your waist, causing you to struggle against him as hard as you could. In a moment of shock and horror, you realized what exactly your attackers could do to you in this powerless position. It didn't matter if you had been a ruthless killer or strong and independent young female at this age, they could take whatever they wanted from you at whatever pace they wanted to. 

Still, at the simple thought, you felt yourself burn with excitement. 

The fact that it had aroused you so much with the mere thought made you so much more scared and embarrassed. It made you cry out into the mattress as you felt the man behind you lower himself against you achingly slow so his chest was flush against your back and his hands began to wedge their way around your heaving rib cage to grab a hold of your trapped and bound wrists under your torso. 

You shuddered unwittingly as he began to languidly move your hands up your body from below your weight. As your hands caught on your breasts, your terror forced your shuddery voice into releasing a horrifyingly loud whimper that sounded too sexual for your liking in this position and with this stranger. The man behind you paused for a brief moment, his breath hitching beside your ear at your unexpected reaction. Shocking you once more, you felt him harden slightly against your waist, which made you want to wriggle out of his grasp even more, despite knowing that would probably make it even harder for _you_. He just shook his head lightly, though, then pulled your arms free the rest of the way so that he could pin them down with one hand against the plush fabric of your pillow. 

At that, he took a breath and pressed his weight against your wrists as if he seemed to be holding back. You shuddered unwittingly as you could still feel his hard-on pulsing needily into the soft flesh of your lower back- feeling a part of you twitch and warm in your abdomen much to your dismay. 

You curled your lip in disgust at yourself, but something still caught your attention about his reactions. Despite your voice slipping through and him obviously being aroused, he was holding himself back through every action, as if trying to make a statement that he was dominant, but yet still had no intention of harming you or truly disrespecting you in any way. 

If it weren't for the two assailants being so restrained, feeling so familiar, and smelling so familiar, you hoped you wouldn't have felt yourself getting so hot and bothered by this. You realized in that moment that there were only two people that could be this calculated and would have treated you this way as assailants: Masky and Hoodie. You tried to reason with yourself that it was natural and not your fault. It still infuriated you slightly that you _were_ getting turned on, but a part of you felt like you couldn't help it. 

After having pieced together that this was probably Masky and Hoodie getting back at you for your latest prank on them, you started to give yourself a little more of a break. You didn't think it was supposed to go this far though from how sexually tense it was beginning to feel in the room and the raging hard-on tantalizingly pressing into you, though. 

Still, at the realization, you felt something else within you grow. It felt carnal, it felt _good_ , and it made you want to draw more of a reaction from the two you had begun to care for over these 5 months. Something about the shock of the situation had stirred something within you that you felt had become more of a craving, growing stronger with every fluttery heartbeat between you and who you now were sure was Masky as he tried hard not to grind into you. It was so deep of a craving that it was as if it had been repressed and lying dormant for so long. Now it felt almost impossible to stifle once it was released, and you were too aroused to feel shameful about it now as it grew with every shaky breath moistening your trembling lips. 

That craving welled up within you some more, forcing out a guttural whimper from your throat as you murmured, " _Please_." 

There was a certain tone of need in your voice that reached both of the boys in the room with you. You heard their breathing hitch and knew they were playing your simple request over and over in their heads on repeat. If there was any doubt within their mind on what you wanted, you decided to move your hips forward just the tiniest bit against Masky’s jeans so that he was pressed firmly against the bottom curve your ass. He let out a hard sigh into your ear at the feeling of you moving and pressing against him, which sent shivers running from your earlobe to down your back, causing it to arch just the tiniest bit into his chest. 

You couldn't help but grin at the reversal of power, done with one simple action. You could feel their gazes resting on your body, acutely aware of how your shirt had ridden up in the process of pinning you down earlier and the soft way your chest pushed into the bedspread without a bra. Even your sweatpants were just tight enough around your hips and thighs to leave the bare minimum to the imagination. 

You could tell that they had only aimed to scare you, but with you knowing them so well, it hadn't continued to work as they had planned. And to get back at them for rousing this powerful craving inside of you, you were going to repay them tenfold for it, you decided. 

You took their surprise as an opportunity to get the cloth around your wrists off. It slipped off with only a couple of tugs, and by then you had made it up in your mind how exactly you were going to turn the tables against these two. 

In a quick movement, once your wrists were untied, you snapped your hands out to support yourself against the bed and twisted your body to be on your back underneath Masky. He was too shocked to try and pin your wrists down again, so you took that window of opportunity again to grab onto his left shoulder and tug it down just as you shoved his right shoulder, flipping him onto his back in a quick movement that sent him reeling. 

As soon as you had him under you, you impishly laughed and adjusted your legs to sit on top of his hips before you slid your blindfold off of your head and shook your hair out of the knot with a grin. 

The expressions on their faces were priceless, just as you expected. Your grin grew wider as you could still feel Masky's hard-on right beneath the origin of your craving. 

"Did you two really think you could waltz in here and try to surprise me without me figuring out who you were?" you demurred with the same impish grin. "You’re in trouble now..." you teased as you ever so slightly ground your heat against Masky's own, causing him to bite back a hiss of pleasure so Hoodie didn't notice across the room. 

They simply stared at you for a moment like deer in headlights before Hoodie finally spoke up. 

"W-we just wanted to get you back for last time- we didn't mean to f-frighten you if we did..." he shakily stated, afraid of just what your statement about them being in trouble meant for them. You turned your eyes to him but allowed your fingers to lightly rest against the muscles of Masky's chest to hold yourself up, and to remind him that you were still paying attention to him as you played with the fabric of his shirt. 

"Oh, I figured. You really had me at first, but don't worry, I'm going to get you two back for this..." you hinted. "But first, wouldn't you guys like to have a cup of coffee to calm down after all this? And to humor me of course while I think of what to do with you," you jokingly stated. 

They seemed shell shocked at your offer just as you expected they would be. You were pleased with their reaction, but you tried not to show it as you looked as innocently as you could muster. 

A part of you wanted desperately to continue, but you really wanted them to calm them down before proposing a similar set up like the one they tried to surprise you with. They weren't going to get away after giving you a taste of exactly what they could do to please you after giving you the idea. And calming them down a little for now would build more of the craving that was in your own body up in theirs, so the next time they would be rougher to make up for you knowing their identities and taking away some of the danger. You wished with the part of you that craved to feel their rough hands pushing you around again that they could, when prompted later on, once again rouse a sense of danger within you and bring out the adrenaline that had filled you minutes previous from fear and yet, dark excitement. Your mind craved to tease it out of them this time so when they satisfied your craving it would feel so much sweeter from the teasing. 

But for now, your thoughts were hidden behind a perfectly innocent goal as you backed off to allow Masky to sit up. 

"Come _on_ , guys! Wouldn't you like to warm up a little bit from walking all the way here and relax for a minute? I know _I_ need to relax from the _heart attack_ you two just tried to give me." 

Hoodie's face fell with worry as he looked at you with guilt, but before he could say anything, you laughed softly at his reaction and moved off of the bed. 

"Don't worry, I'm fine! A little bit of that now and then keeps a person on their toes. Not to mention, it was a bit exciting in contrast to the boring life here lately." Your eyes flickered over Hoodie's expression as you started to walk towards the door to see if he caught on to the slight teasing lilt in your tone when you said their attack excited you. He seemed shell shocked already, but a part of you knew he caught on. You turned to Masky to gauge his reaction as well, but he covered it up by accepting your offer and getting up off of the bed quickly. 

"You're right, (Y/n). We just scared the hell out of you so the least we could do is drink some coffee with you now that you have caught us," he snickered as he dusted off his pants in an attempt to calm down the obvious erection almost bursting past his zipper. You pouted at him unconsciously attempting to tease you, which he realized from your expression and caused him to continue teasing as he started to walk after you. "And like Hoodie said, we're sorry if we scared you too badly, but you totally deserved it after last time," he muttered as he cocked his lips in a slightly playful smirk. 

You couldn't help but break your pout from laughing a little at him making faces and also from the memory of your prank from last time. 

"You're right, I think my screams sounded just like yours from when I scared you- high pitched and girly as hell." 

Hoodie joined you in laughing as Masky just rolled his eyes at you and started to follow you down the hall towards your kitchen. The two of them stayed right behind you as they followed you in and leaned on the counter of the kitchen island behind you as you reached into your cabinets for coffee to brew. 

You could feel their eyes wandering over you, thinking that you couldn't see them as you stretched yourself to reach one of the higher shelves. You smirked. You wanted them to get as many looks as possible to build up that lust you wanted in them from denying them your submission. But still, you loved teasing them too much to stop yourself from looking over your shoulder and catching them both in the act to embarrass them. Which worked like a charm as Masky covered it up by trying to tease you again. 

"I thought you were supposed to be this mighty (Y/n) (L/n) that terrorized the good people from a couple of towns over 5 months ago. We were expecting a hell of a beating, so we tried to cover all of our bases. Hoodie was worried you'd get hurt, but I was worried I wouldn't be able to escape if things got turned on me. I thought you'd be leaving me with the gift of a few hard bruises here and there." 

You smiled as you began to scoop coffee grounds into the pre-placed filter you had put in your coffee pot for the morning and threw another look over your shoulder. 

"Well, I wouldn't have let you escape me if I didn't want you to taste my coffee so bad," you snickered and waved your hand for emphasis. "And I didn't even leave you with any bruises..." you flicked your eyes in a deft movement towards his jeans before returning to his eyes to murmur, "hard ones or not." 

Before he could say anything you turned around to press a few buttons on the coffee maker, cutting him off before placing your attention on the two men you had come to like over the past few months. 

"I really didn't even think it was a _good_ idea," Hoodie murmured. "I mean yeah, you did scare the hell out of us the last time we came over, but I felt like this upped it considerably... even though it was... mostly _my_ idea..." 

Your eyes widened in pure shock as Hoodie rubbed his hand against the back of his head nervously. 

"Oh really? I didn't peg you as the type to have guys sneak up on girls and pin them down on beds," you teased Hoodie, which caused his face to flush and his lips to wobble in the ghost of an apology as he looked for something to stutter out and defend himself with- but you just continued. "And if it was your idea why weren't you the one who ended up on top of me?" 

Your eyes flickered over both of their expressions, gauging them to see how far you could push them. 

"Well, you and I both know that Hoodie is the more analytical of the two, so if you made any moves to fight back, he'd be the first to catch them at a distance and restrain you. But I guess you finished me off a bit too quick for him to stop you." 

You snickered at Masky's choice of words. "Not my fault you were so easy to 'finish off' this time, then. Maybe Hoodie would be a different story. So maybe Hoodie should try it to prove you wrong..." you trailed off for a second while catching Hoodie's stare, which he quickly averted. "And, for the record, I bet you'd do better if you had another try Masky," a dark smirk washed over your lips as you could tell you were tiptoeing the line of pushing them to breaking point, but now that the idea was in their head, you turned back around to let them think about it. 

Before they could say much of anything, you paused the brew to pour two cups from the amount that had brewed already. 

"You guys like strong coffee, right?" you asked them over your shoulder. 

"Y-yeah, we both do," Hoodie stuttered when both of them didn't answer you right away. 

"Great," you purred. "I like it really strong too. It prepares me for whatever I'm about to get up to for the rest of the day usually. I love it because it keeps me going for a long time... which is my preference of course... which I'm sure you two feel the same way about." 

You tried to hide your smile when you turned around to hand the two of them their cups, but you couldn't help a slight smirk from gracing your lips from seeing that Masky's "state" hadn't changed over the past ten minutes. In fact, you thought you glimpsed that it had gotten worse. 

Despite that, the boys took their cups from your hands without a fuss. 

"How about you guys go sit down on the couch together until I get enough to fill my cup and join you?” you offered as you cut them off from saying anything about your teasing. 

"Sure, we'll get out of your way for the moment," Masky murmured as you turned back around for a second, then secretly watched the two of them walk across the room into the living area to sit down- tracking their bodies the whole way. 

You wanted to give them a few minutes to think about your not-so-subtle offer earlier. By now you were rubbing your legs together at the memory of being slammed against your bedroom door and bound against your will. A sigh escaped your lips as your eyelids fluttered at the arousing memory of being thrown down on the bed, of being ground into your sheets and hating that you wanted the searing warmth of one of your captor's cocks to invade your body as lust had invaded your own mind. You fiercely bit your lip to restrain yourself from making any noises whatsoever over your frustration, which caused your eyes to snap open from pain and notice that your coffee pot was ready to pour a full cup. 

You could feel your control over yourself starting to slip already. 

Your mind craved more memories like that one to play over and over in your thoughts. You had gotten a taste of them, and like a drug it was taking over your body, making you squirm even though they were nowhere near your aching flesh as you poured your coffee. 

"You okay?" 

You couldn't help but jump from surprise and slosh a bit of coffee over your hand at the sound of Hoodie's voice. You yelped in pain and immediately batted at your hand as if to shoo away the pain once you dropped the coffee pot on the table. Hoodie jumped along with you at your voice and immediately reached past you to grab a handful of paper towels from the roll hanging from your cabinet in front of you. In the process, his body bumped into your ass and forced you lightly into the counter, causing you to be helpless in stopping a surprised gasp to escape your lips. 

You couldn't help it, he was just so close, and the muscles of his chest brushing against your shoulder blades, the way the force of his legs pushed your own apart ever so slightly to allow him to go past you while also allowing his member to press against your ass without him really meaning for it to- all of it drove you almost past being able to stop yourself from having him take you right there. You hoped you could pass it off as a noise from being hurt by the coffee. 

At your gasp, however, Hoodie jumped in fright again and backtracked to make sure you were alright, causing you to realize your close call. You shakily managed to turn around to face him and meet his hands as they flitted around, desperately wanting to help you get the hot coffee off. 

"Are you alright?" he worriedly asked again. You hoped he hadn't noticed. 

You nodded, trying not to meet his eyes so he could read the lustful expression on your face that you couldn't help despite gritting your teeth. You allowed him to go ahead and take your hand so he could dab the hot coffee away. You winced, feeling your hand sting slightly. Much to your surprise, after he was done, he took one of his hands and lightly grasped your chin, guiding your gaze up to his eyes. 

The emotion in his gaze went straight to your heat. It was caring, slightly lustful, and also demanding to know if you were alright. To restrain yourself from doing anything like attacking him right there, you bit hard into the corner of your lip yet again. He immediately took his thumb that was resting on your chin and pulled lightly at your bottom lip to softly get it out from between your teeth. He let the pad of his finger grace over its softness for a second before moving to rest it on your cheek again. 

"Come on, don't you want to keep your lips from hurting later? They're too pretty to see your blood on them..." 

Your eyes widened in shock, his unusual statement catching you off guard. 

"W-what are you trying to say, huh?" 

He feigned an innocent expression as he moved his gaze towards your hand, then moved the paper towels he still had in his hand behind your arm to start wiping the coffee on the counter behind you. His body pinned yours against the counter again ever so slightly. 

"I'm only saying that you don't want to abuse them just yet, do you?" 

You felt your conscience come back to you through the lustful haze that had taken over you enough for you to smirk and lean your lips so they were just brushing the shell of his ear. "Why?" you purred. "Do you have some plans or unfinished business with me or something? Because if that's the case then I _would_ rather you do the abusing for me. If you're offering, of course." 

You felt his muscles tense needily against the warmth of your skin at your comment. His eyes flickered over to yours in surprise, which you only smiled at before wiggling away from his body pinning you against the counter to stand next to him. In doing so, you caught Masky's gaze on the two of you, which was quickly averted. 

It didn't seem like a jealous stare from what you caught from Masky, but more curious, as if he was the one that sent Hoodie over to instigate this awkward situation and test your desire. You sighed with a smirk. You were beginning to feel like you couldn't take not having them anymore. You were sure they felt the same by now with all of your teasing. 

"Here's your cup," Hoodie softly said as he gently pushed a newly filled cup of coffee your way. You nodded in thanks as he turned to throw the paper towels away at the end of the counter and started to walk back to the couch. You jolted as you realized that you should be following him instead of staring at him, so you began to walk over to the plush couch in your living room. 

Once you got there, you realized that the boys had left a space for you to squeeze into the middle. You sat down promptly, trying to hide your jittery excitement as you placed your cup between theirs on your low-rise coffee table a couple of feet away, which seemed to have been pushed away slightly, to your surprise. You wondered what they had in store for you but leaned yourself back regardless and crossed your legs under you lazily. 

"So," you started, "How did you guys even get in?" 

"We came through the front door and snuck past you while you were searching for us, then hid in your closet to wait for you," Hoodie said. 

You laughed softly. He explained it as if it was the easiest feat to pull off in the world, but you knew just how quiet they had to be in order to escape from you. 

"So, did you guys have a major plan or were you winging it?" 

"All we knew is that Hoodie would be on the back-burner at first to tie you up and stay off to the side to watch you for a little bit. We were going to switch if he was up for it, but we never got there." 

You smirked at that statement. "So, what were you planning to do to me in the meantime, then? Keep me pinned down against the bed..." you scooted just a bit closer to Masky, "...or were you planning on leaning into my ear and whispering to me exactly what horrible things would happen if I moved?" You scooted even closer so that you were right next to Masky's ear, your arousal becoming almost too much for you to bear as thoughts of what could have happened flooded your mind. "What _would_ you have done to me? I'd love to know exactly how rough you were going to be with me..." 

Masky's eyes widened and his gaze looked to yours for confirmation that this is what you wanted. When he realized that you were more than ready to get a personal demonstration, he gave a quick look to Hoodie to let him know, then opened his mouth with a darkening look. 

"I can show you a taste of exactly what I wanted to do to you if you'd like, (Y/n)..." 

You grinned. The same word on your lips that had left them stunned earlier and given you your edge to overpower them. This time it was going to be used to hand over your control for the moment. 

"... _Please."_

With that word giving him control, in a swift movement, Masky shifted to grab your shoulder and hip and spun you to face Hoodie so your hands snapped out in front of you to keep yourself from falling on instinct. He maneuvered your legs to be on the couch on either side of his own, then slammed your torso down with his hand so your cheek pressed hard into the rough fabric of Hoodie’s jeans covering his upper thighs. Hoodie grabbed your shoulder in surprise, but still allowed Masky to have control as he just stared down at you. You whimpered in pleasure as Masky grabbed your hips hard in one hand and your loose hair in his other so he could crane your neck up just enough to hover over Hoodie's member already straining through his pants. 

You could hear Hoodie pant softly in surprise at the warmth of your breath over him and could feel him lightly dig his nails into your shoulder at the sensation. You could also feel the light weight of Masky lowering down onto your back until his lips were next to your ear and his hips were pressed almost painfully hard into your ass. 

"Suck it," he growled, pulling your hair harder for a second before allowing your face to fall softly back against the heat between Hoodie's legs. You could feel him jolt lightly, and the craving within you felt like it was finally being allowed free, so it took no time for you to reach up and fumble with his pants until they were open and you could reach into his boxers to pull him out. 

Once it sprung free you could feel Masky grind into you to reward you for being so quick. You bit back a groan along with Hoodie as he shuddered from just your touch and moved his hand to fist in your hair. 

You couldn't wait anymore. You didn't feel like struggling, you just had to feel something inside of you, _now_. 

You pushed yourself up just enough to readjust lightly, then eagerly took the tip of Hoodie's cock into your mouth. You could barely stop yourself, but you wanted to bring the roughness out of Hoodie too, so you stopped just at the tip and looked up at him mischievously, showing him he would have to give you a push if he wanted you to continue. 

His eyes showed worry for a brief second, then he saw your expression and immediately felt you suck hard on the dark-pinkish swell between your lips so it almost sent him over the edge with want as he hissed. You followed up by flicking your tongue over the slit of his head and warmly humming at the taste of his precum, then slowly tracing the fold of his foreskin that tugged against your chapped lips softly. 

Too impatient to take the tantalizing abuse, he used his other hand to grab harder at the fistful of your hair so he could shove you down and take in the entirety of his cock. You dug your nails hard into the material on his thigh out of sheer pleasure despite you gagging slightly, your eyes watering out of slight pain through your closed eyelids. You adjusted for a few seconds, then finally you began to rock your mouth back and forth against him. 

You could feel Masky allowing his hands to roam as he continued to keep himself pressed firmly against you. His fingers greedily traced the ridges of your rib cage under your shirt before he firmly grasped both of your breasts and pinched both of your nipples hard. You couldn't help but choke against Hoodie at the sudden sensation, but you recovered quickly. You hummed softly at the sensation of him forcefully kneading your breasts and rocking into you, but you also made up your mind. 

You couldn't take this teasing from Masky anymore, so with your other hand, you deftly brought it back to tug against Masky's belt loop to get him to let up for a second. You wanted your pants on the floor, your underwear to the side, and his cock buried snugly in your dripping entrance. _Now_. Your teasing had an adverse effect on yourself too, you realized, and you couldn't describe the lust you had for him right then and there as the smell of sex intoxicated you with desire. You fumbled with your sweatpants slightly to show him you wanted them off as soon as possible. 

Masky seemed to debate with himself for a second about your request, then gave Hoodie a look as if to ask a question of him on something. You whimpered at him taking too long to make a decision, but you were instantly surprised as he suddenly eagerly began to comply with your request as he readjusted. 

You felt like this was going almost too quickly for your first time with the two you had secretly been craving but still hummed almost disappointedly for a second as you waited patiently for Masky to move. The thought crossed your mind for a second if they would be willing to do something even rougher for a round two, since Masky _did_ say this was just a taste, and just couldn't take this teasing anymore for now. Which you felt you heartily agreed with. 

Finally, Masky grabbed a fistful of your sweatpants and underwear and tore them down so they pooled at your knees. He then let out a soft, shuddery gasp as he took in the sight of your core. He clenched his fist against your waist as he could more accurately feel the heat of pleasure emanating off of you with the added sight as he kept slightly pressed against you. 

"You're soaking wet you dirty bitch," Masky snarled, using his thumb to lightly pull against your entrance so he could feel how aroused you were for them both. You mewled in response, unable to help yourself, loving the roughness of his tone and his actions. You felt him briefly nod to Hoodie, as if to prove something to him, which seemed true because Hoodie started forcing you up and down his member at his own pace, murmuring in the meanest voice he could muster to suck him harder and to take it all in for him. 

You couldn't help but comply. 

"Do you want my cock, you fucking slut?" Masky growled, digging his nails into the flesh of your breast again as his other hand started fumbling with his jeans. You let out a muffled reply and almost unconsciously wiggled your hips lightly to search for his own as they slightly pulled away. You were pleasantly met in no time with the slick hood of his dick pushing gently against your entrance. 

You tried to shove against him to show him you wanted all of him, and all of him right then and there. He seemed to get the memo pretty well but wanted to hear you say it out loud as he rubbed against you to lubricate himself better so he didn’t hurt you. 

"You're a fucking desperate bitch, aren't you? Say it and I'll let you have it. Beg me for it like the dirty whore you are." 

Before you could attempt to pry Hoodie's member from your mouth, he pulled you up by the hair, leaving you gasping. You had to catch your breath for a second from the surprise, but in taking too long you felt Masky slam his hand into the soft skin of your ass. 

You almost collapsed from the pleasure as you yelped in shock but somehow steeled yourself against Hoodie's thighs enough to keep yourself up. 

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Masky snarled. He slammed his palm against the inner part of your thigh right near your aching entrance and this time you were powerless in keeping yourself up. Your front collapsed into Hoodie's lap as you heaved in deep breaths of air at the sensation. 

You felt him grab a handful of your ass and spread the soft pink swell of skin next to your aching core for a second, allowing him to enter you with just the tiniest bit of himself. You then felt him retreat and move his hand to wrap around the front of your hips, which you whimpered desperately at. His fingers searched for a second despite your pleading, then much to your surprise, he suddenly jammed into your clit, relentlessly rubbing his fingers over the small bead. 

You cried out at the sensation. Not being able to take the intense pleasure. 

All of a sudden you felt your hair being pulled roughly towards Hoodie's gaze, so you looked up at him in surprise. 

"He wants an answer you dirty slut, and I want your mouth back on my cock so hurry up or I'll find a different, tighter hole to fuck," Hoodie snapped in your face. You couldn’t help but widen your eyes in pure shock out of seeing how serious he was. 

"He's right I want my fucking answer!" 

You'd had enough. Your craving was driving you crazy. Their dirty talking made it so much worse, stirring up your insides so much you wanted both of them so fucking bad. 

"Please! Just... fucking please goddammit. _Fuck me_!" 

You yelled as loud as you could, and you followed up with a scream of pleasure as Masky rammed his cock into you as far as he could. You were wet enough that it didn't hurt you, but you could feel yourself stretching to match his size. A string of curses left your lips as you struggled to keep yourself from collapsing again. 

"Shut the fuck up," Hoodie growled under his breath as he forced his dick back into your throat. You almost rolled your eyes back at the feeling of being filled by both of them at once. 

As both of them thrust into you, you could already feel yourself getting so close that it was driving you crazy. Your body was sweltering from the desire for more, even. You could tell Masky could feel you nearing your climax as you felt him slow slightly in response to your muscles starting to squeeze down on him hard. He scratched his nails over the skin of your stomach until he was holding both sides of your hips and ramming as hard as he could into your womb. 

Just as you almost let yourself go, all of a sudden you felt Masky pull out of you and grab your shoulder. Hoodie let go of your hair a second before Masky jerked you back by your shoulder and spun you around to face him. You stumbled in pure shock, but found yourself looking directly into his eyes. He gave you a fierce look, so it surprised you when he took you by the back of the neck and kissed you hard, pulling your torso forward. It wasn't even a moment before you closed your eyes and opened your mouth to eagerly allow your tongue to meet with his, but in the middle of it, you yelped and gasped, pulling away from bliss for a second as you were shocked to feel Hoodie entering you from behind. You felt him forcefully grabbing your hips and roughly sheathing himself in your dripping wet core, his cock slightly thicker than Masky's and delightfully uncut so it looked like it slid almost effortlessly in like it had done to your lips, but tugged against your inner walls slightly as he went further. 

You let out a shuddery moan as you grappled for Masky's shirt hopelessly. He let out a menacing laugh before murmuring, "Get loud for me sweetheart, I want to hear how much you want us. Show me how badly you wanted this." 

Realizing that you were in your house, in the middle of a forest nobody enters, you felt a weight lift from your chest. They wanted you to show them, so you would. 

"Fuck me harder then! Make me scream, I don't care if you rip me apart, I just want you so fucking bad. _Please_ I want it." 

Masky grinned, then kissed you gently, shocking the hell out of you for a second before he pulled back with mischief in his eyes. 

"You heard her, Hoodie. Don't hold back." 

Masky surprised you further by getting up, leaving you lying face down on the couch instead of leaning against him and just following him with your eyes in shock due to you barely being able to hold yourself up anymore. He stopped walking as he reached the arm of the couch, and with your attention on him, you were utterly shocked to feel yourself being flipped onto your back roughly while Hoodie was still inside of you. 

Masky didn't hesitate as he pulled your arms back slightly so your head was resting on the arm of the couch, then smacked the shaft of his member against your lips as you looked at him upside down. 

"I wanna hear and see you using that throat, sweetheart. _Now._ " 

Hoodie in that second ground his fingers into your clit rougher than you've ever been touched before and shoved himself into you as far as he could. You couldn't help but scream at the intense pleasure, which Masky used to shove his dick into your throat, almost causing you to choke from the odd angle. For a few seconds, all you could do was squirm as Hoodie took a hold of your thighs to shove them apart, which caused you to dig your nails into the softness of the couch arm behind you. You took control of your desire again, however, and used one hand to cup Masky's balls as they softly brushed your nose with each stroke while using the other to wrap your arm around Hoodie's shoulders as he thrust wildly into you, all the while constantly abusing your clit. 

You couldn't keep your voice in, much to the pleasure of Masky, who loved the vibrations your throat made around his cock and the wet sounds of your throat as he shoved forward so his balls divided harshly against the tip of your nose, he was going so far in. 

You felt like you were at your edge, and you knew the boys were too by how erratic they had gotten. Just as you were about to tell Hoodie that you were going to cum, he pulled out of you rapidly, leaving you squirming and shuddering without his touch and the need to feel that release. 

You let go of Masky with a sputtery cough to take a breath and voice your complaint as you saw Hoodie getting up to stand next to Masky. The both of them looked at each other for a second while you turned your head before Hoodie reached forward and roughly snagged your hair between his fingers and tugged you to a sitting position. He dragged you forward and slightly upwards so he could lean down and roughly kiss your swollen lips for a second, then he dragged you off of the couch so your knees were touching the floor. You whined loudly in pain over the abuse, although you were loving it. 

"You're going to swallow all of my cum for me, and if you don't, Hoodie's going to cum all over those pretty tits of yours since you seem to apparently want to spill it all over you, got that bitch?" Masky snapped. 

You nodded quickly, not wanting to bear not having them in you while being so close at the moment. Masky then pushed your head so it was around him again, letting you continue your work. Your fingers drifted down to your clit, but before you could get there, Hoodie clasped onto the bones of your forearms and jerked both of your arms so they were raised high over your head. 

"You don't get to cum just yet, you dirty bitch. You teased us too much for us to allow you that pleasure yet," Hoodie snarled as he held you firmly. You simply looked up at him with pleading eyes while your lips stayed around his best friend's member. 

You tried to focus on going faster, but before you could change it up too much, Masky grabbed your hair tight and shoved your face forward so your nose buried itself into the thick black hair adorning his cock, your nose being forcefully invaded by the scent of him. 

You tried not to preemptively choke as you felt him spasm and growl loudly as he felt his orgasm hit him full force. You tried your best to swallow everything as he spasmed, and you somehow managed to keep everything in your mouth, much to your surprise for how strong it tasted. 

You had very little reprieve as Masky pulled out and smacked your cheek roughly so you'd turn towards Hoodie. Masky then turned to fall onto the couch and softly stroked the rest of his orgasm out for the moment. Hoodie wasted no time after being given the invitation and shoved roughly back into your mouth, fucking your face as hard as he could right in front of his best friend. It didn't take Hoodie much longer with how close he was, and once again you could feel the familiar spasm in your mouth. 

Hoodie had considerably more cum than Masky, so you had trouble getting it all as promised, yet succeeded except for a little that escaped from your mouth and dripped from your chin to splash on your inner thighs warmly. You swallowed harshly one more time before Hoodie pulled out of your mouth, his cock adorned with the glint of your spit dripping onto your thighs to join his own fluids. 

Finally done, you fell back to rest your ass on the floor and put your hands behind you to catch you once Hoodie let them go. You couldn't help but whimper and rub your thighs needily together as you felt your own climax so close. Hoodie joined Masky as he slumped down on the couch next to you. 

As you looked up to wearily watch the two of them, you realized that both of them were still pulsing with need despite having just come, and Masky was giving you a dangerous look. He reached forward to grasp your chin, causing your panting to hitch from the darkness in his eyes. 

"Listen, little bitch. We'll reward you for your hard work, but only if you can find a good hiding spot. We'll give you five minutes to hide, and if we can't find you in ten minutes after that, we'll reward you by fucking you until you cum however many times you want, in whatever way _we_ want. You got that?" 

"Yes... Masky..." you groaned out. Your voice slightly hoarse. Masky gave you a wolfish smile and used his grip on your chin to bring you towards his lips. You eagerly kissed him, your lust craving to have them back inside you once more, just for a moment. Before you could glean too much pleasure from it though, he broke the kiss with a chuckle. 

"Now go and hide. And you better hope we don't find you for 10 minutes. You'll never get what you want _then_." 

You took off without thinking a second thought other than pulling up your sweatpants and finding the best hiding spot you that could, hoping you would be rewarded well for working so hard despite the teasing you had inflicted upon them. 


	2. Part 2

**Warnings**

**** predator/prey relationship, light bondage, outdoor sex,** **mmf** ***BI* threesome (THERE WILL BE GAYNESS BUT I'LL PUT A BAR AND A WARNING TO SHOW YOU WHERE IT STARTS), slight cuckold, choking, switch play (switching from submissive to dominant),** **and** **ANAL AND DOUBLE DICKING PLEASE BE WARNED****

* * *

Your mind desperately racked your thoughts for a good place to hide in your home. You wondered if you should open up the attic, but you knew they would hear you. The thought crossed your mind to open it anyway to get them to search fruitlessly up there though, so you yanked the string as you padded down the hallway at a jogging pace, feeling the ladder clunk harshly against the hardwood behind you as you softened your footsteps. 

Your eyes wildly searched the hallway, glancing at doors to jog your memory for crevices that they wouldn't find you in. Every single place that crossed your mind seemed wrong, so you entered your room again. 

For safety, you slammed the closet door to throw them off again, knowing the ruse wouldn't work for more than a moment, but it was still worth it. 

Your eyes scoured the room for a brief moment, debating the place under the bed, the secret place under the boards, and even the closet still, but you drew blanks. This house _belonged_ to the Creepypastas, and those two had been part of them for a long time now. They probably knew the ins and outs of every crevice in the house. 

And then it hit you. 

They _did_ know every inch of the house, but they _didn't_ know every inch of the forest. Your eyes immediately caught the window frame and glared at it as you started to pad towards it. 

"You have two minutes! And you better prepare yourself for what hell you're about to face," you could hear Masky shout from the other room. 

Your heart raced in excitement as your hands flitted against the windowsill. A pang of fear caused your body to shudder for a moment in ecstasy. They were bringing that craving back to you that almost kept you from opening the window in front of you, but the ache between your thighs promised you hell as well if you didn't release yourself soon, and easily that different craving took over and prodded you to continue. 

You silently slipped out of the window covered in the grey sheen of fog from the humidity outside. You hoped to hell that it didn't leave streaks, but you were lucky as you felt your bare feet softly pad against the grass that the forest was protecting you. The grey sheen appeared almost as immediately as it was wiped away before with _barely_ a trace that you had exited. 

Your heart raced as the small click of the windowsill shut just as you heard Masky growling even from the other room that it was their turn to find you. 

You scrambled as silently as you could away from the house and behind a few trees before you felt like you were out of sight enough to climb one. With the grace of a trained climber, you hoisted yourself up effortlessly into one of the trees and climbed quickly, each step the equivalent of about four rapid heartbeats. 

Once you were satisfied that they couldn't find you, you hunkered against the scratchy trunk of the tree and curled up securely with your toes curling over the edges of the branch you were on to support you better. You could just barely see through your window and past the sheen of wet fog, and you could tell that they were focusing on picking apart every corner of the house to find you. 

Your chest felt hard with a rising fear now. You felt like if they found you, you _would_ have hell to pay. The darkness that had been swirling in Masky's eyes as he told you to hide were traced to a killer's instinct. You knew the feeling well yourself, but you had never had it directed at you so passionately before. 

You knew if Masky or Hoodie caught you, that they would handle you as mercilessly as their conscience would allow them. A small sliver of yourself knew though, that if they went too far at all with you that they would immediately know. They had gotten to know you enough over these 5 months to know your body language and what made your skin crawl with fear. 

And one of those things was the fear of being caught and punished for the wrongs you have committed in your past. 

All of a sudden it clicked in your mind that Masky and Hoodie recognized this and were now preying on you using this instinct and advantage they had gleaned from you now that they had the chance. 

You were impressed by their sheer adaptability and felt your mind go live with the electricity of fear and desire for both of them. A part of you wanted to drag yourself down from that tree and back in through the front door. But the part of you that caused you to helplessly rub yourself against the branch you were sitting on through your sweatpants caused you to stay put. You wanted to feel them inside you as you climaxed hard against them. In all honesty, this pleasure and this pain of waiting was almost too much for you, because you hadn't properly pleasured yourself in months. 

Ironically the times you had tried to, you were interrupted by the sudden visits of Masky and Hoodie who would pound on your door excitedly, wanting to see you. You began to see why you already had so much desire for them to take you at the beginning of this night's torment. 

Your mind snapped into focus and away from your thoughts as you heard Masky call from inside that you had three minutes left. Your lungs beat against your rib cage at the notion this time. Your mind was on fire with the desire to win and the desire to finally orgasm, but also alive with the fear that you could hear Masky yelling just as loud as you could hear the promise of punishment in his tone. You bit your lip as you let your legs dangle on the branch slightly so that you could more properly feel something against your entrance to stave off your growing desperation for three minutes to pass by so quickly. 

Your breath caught in your throat with the weight of a brick though as you heard the unmistakable squeal of the window being opened roughly. Your eyes flickered immediately over to watch the light streaming from your window and also watch as Masky leaned out of it slowly. He was bathed in the light of your bedroom light behind him, allowing the darkness of the forest and your safe-haven to cast a fearsome shadow over his front, but not enough of one to hide the wild glint of a predator closing in on his prey in his eyes. 

"(Y/n)... we know you aren't in here," you could barely hear him growl as he scanned the grass you had softly padded on that left the slightest prints that led into the trees. 

The statement caused you to seize up in terror so badly that you didn't think you could move at all. 

And then he lifted his head. 

And locked his predatory gaze onto yours even through the trees. 

You gasped in shock and pure fear as he grinned at you. 

"Found you..." you could hear him purr lowly, even from that distance. 

Your mind buzzed with the agony of the realization that he had found you. But... he hadn't caught you yet. 

Before either of you could take another breath, you threw your leg to one side of the branch and swung yourself down with your heartbeat in your throat. You could hear his surprised gasp as you sent yourself hurtling down, your body pumping with adrenaline as you slammed your feet into the slightly muddy ground and immediately shot off into the darkness. 

You could hear Masky yelling for Hoodie, but your back was already to them and your feet were already pounding on the forest floor. 

Your mind was gripped with the pure instinct that you had to flee. Your body had unwittingly been seized by the fear of what they would do to you if they found you, and now your mind jumped to the possibility of being hunted as the prey and forced brutally into submission. Your mind forgot that they were your best friends for the moment in the presence of such danger, but a part of you couldn't get enough of the adrenaline. 

Of the fear. 

You didn't run too far before you attempted to hoist yourself up into another tree again. You didn't make it up more than four branches and barely off of the ground before you could hear footfalls against the leaves closing in on you fast. Instead of trying to get higher, you curled up to be as small as possible against the tree and held your breath. 

In seconds you could hear both sets of footsteps circling around you with one dangerously close to your position. The crickets filled your ears as you focused as hard as you could on the sounds around you. Every gust of wind felt malicious in trying to force you out of your hiding place. Every creak and groan of the trees seemed to be giving you away. 

Your breath stopped entirely as you heard one pair of footsteps close in on the tree you were hiding in. You almost wanted to cry. You almost wanted to get down and beg for forgiveness. They had found you fair and square, but you disobeyed by running. You felt your mind sinking into fear and submission, with only a small thread tying you back to the once purely confident, sexy murderess you yourself had been what seemed like forever ago but only could have been thirty minutes. 

In your realization of this change in your behavior, you took your mind off of the sounds of the forest for only a second, but it was enough not to notice the footsteps stop right under your tree. 

You screamed as you felt your tree shake for a second before someone roughly grabbed the bones of your wrist and dragged you down. You panicked all the way down, thinking to yourself that it was over. You'd been caught. 

You were caught securely, but moments later your back was being slammed into the damp forest floor. You struggled hard as you caught the eyes of your captor, which you realized were Hoodie's. You felt relieved but still terrified into oblivion, so you struggled hard against his rough hands. He pinned you down by your throat for a second, then leaned forward so his lips were right next to yours. 

"Nice try... (Y/n). But now you're all _mine_." 

You could sense the predator in him with only a slight hint of hesitance as you whimpered loudly in response and squirmed under him, the dampness of the grassy forest floor making you feel dirty along with your intense desire to submit to him still. 

You squealed again as Hoodie surprisingly moved his hand from your throat and grabbed a fistful of your waistband, jerking your pants roughly down your legs. You continued to squirm, but he was fast as he ripped your clothes down so they hung off only one leg. You could hear the unmistakable sound of a zipper as he held your upper body down with his chest and used one hand to force one of your thighs down while he used the other to pull himself out of his jeans. 

You felt his lips move to brush softly against your ear just as you could feel the slick hood of his dick press hotly against your entrance already. 

"While I found you, I think I have the right to punish you and decide if you cum, don't I, (Y/n)?" Hoodie whispered hotly into your ear. 

You groaned and barely struggled against his grip now, but instead grappled with his shirt to pull him to you almost against your will. You felt almost as if you were on autopilot for self-preservation. Your predator wanted to fuck you and if that's what it took to get a chance to escape, you would take it _gladly_. Another part of you wanted him badly like this though, so both instincts meant you couldn't think to deny the opportunity. 

He hesitated only slightly, so you moved your head to the side to meet where he was whispering to you. You pressed your lips needily into the corner of his mouth, which he eagerly turned to meet yours. And like a switch had been flipped as you kissed him, he hungrily shoved you into the ground further as he shoved himself deep into your core again. 

You screamed into his mouth from pleasure as your nails scraped down his body, trying to hold him as close as possible as you drug your fingers roughly down his back, gathering small waves of fabric along the way under your nails. 

He panted hard through his nose as he roughly ground into you at first to let you adjust, but then picked up the pace to wildly fuck your shivering body into the ground. He bit your lip lightly, then let go of your lips to whisper into your ear again. 

" _You're mine_ ," he growled darkly. You couldn't help but mewl shakily in intense pleasure at the statement, which turned louder as he bit roughly into the soft skin of your neck. 

You jolted and arched your back, not being able to stop a string of heavy pants and groans escaping your lips as he marked you and began to fuck you even harder than before. His name flowed easily from your lips as he clenched the softness of your thigh and dug his nails in hard. 

Having already been incredibly close, in no time you had your arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, pleading with him to finish you off. 

He laughed darkly before placing his hand on your back and hoisting you up into his lap without exiting you. He kissed you feverishly and dug his other hand under your thigh just a bit better to hold you up as he placed your back against the tree you had hidden in. He then let go of your back to grab both of your thighs hard, and without warning, he rammed hard into you again, going deeper than before. 

You collapsed against his chest as you felt the build-up beginning to be unbearable and let out a string of curses mixed with pleas to finish you finally. You almost yelled in surprise as he reached one of his hands around the top of your thigh to dig his thumb into your clit. 

You shuddered helplessly into his embrace and bit down hard into his neck to stifle your cries. It was just so much. He groaned warmly into your hair as he held you close. 

You could feel yourself breaking, getting more erratic. You were so close. 

" _You dirty whore_ , _do you want to cum_?" Hoodie snarled. 

"Oh god, please. Please..." you muttered into his neck as you could barely voice your desire, it was so powerful. 

You could feel him grin as he dug his thumb further into your clit and simultaneously slammed as hard as he could into you, sending you reeling over the edge around his cock almost painfully quick, like a whiplash. 

You screamed in pleasure and shuddered as you held him to you as close as possible, feeling him tense up as you could tell he was holding back his own orgasm as yours gripped him tightly. He panted softly into your neck and just held you tight as you started to come down from your high, the sensation even still so powerful you couldn't begin to think it was anything like what you had felt before with anyone. 

Hoodie gasped loudly and suddenly as your pleasure suddenly became too much for him and he pulled out barely quick enough to cum on the ground right beneath your quivering thighs. You voiced your complaints loudly as the feeling of your climax was hindered by him leaving your body halfway through, and it frustrated you to no end that your body held onto some of that explosive pleasure that was just enough to make you want to beg him for anything to give you a reprieve. 

He huffed into your neck lightly then grinned. 

"Guess I can't reward you too well for being caught... and can't have Masky missing out on punishing you... so that I can have you again later." 

You lightly hit his chest as you squirmed helplessly against him, searching almost frantically for something to allow the rest of your climax to satisfy you, but he held you as still as he could as he hoisted you up lightly and grabbed onto your sweatpants and underwear dangling from your ankle so he could angle them back onto you. You simply whimpered and let him do what he wanted with you, allowing him full control as he dressed you again then held you up in his arms after he adjusted himself, beginning to gently carry you back into the house. 

It was a gentle reprieve for the moment although your lower half was still pretty rigid with want. Regardless, you curled against his neck warmly despite still being utterly frustrated and lightly placed kisses over the skin you had abused before in the heat of the moment. He hummed against you and lightly tilted his head so it rested softly against your hair and over your ear. 

For the moment you could feel yourself helplessly drifting off again in the warm embrace he held you in. Your body had endured a lot from all of this excitement and new feelings, so it needed to cool down for the moment even despite your arousal. You figured a small catnap might help. You sighed warmly into Hoodie's shoulder and felt yourself drift off for the moment with the thought of what would await you when you got back, listening to the soft, lulling heartbeat in Hoodie's neck as it coaxed you to sleep. 

**Time Skip**

You groggily hummed as you felt yourself waking back up from your nap. Your eyes blearily searched for something to give you an idea of where you were, but you felt a bit out of it and pretty sore for some reason and your eyes couldn't see anything really regardless. You decided your eyes could stay closed for a second because it was dark and you weren't really in any hurry to find that you were still in your room positioned comfortably... 

suspended above your floor. 

At the moment you realized that you were dangling away from any sort of thing that could securely warm you against the chill of darkness, you started to frantically struggle against your bonds that happened to feel like they were made from some sort of leather and could possibly have been a couple of belts. 

You whimpered in fright as you tried desperately to reach your legs out towards the ground in the pitch darkness more, but you could barely scrape the pads of your toes against what you felt to be the hardwood of your room, slightly to your relief. In moving your legs around a little bit more, you realized that you were suspended next to your bed, but any attempt to push yourself up on it using your toes as purchase against the slippery sheets was ultimately futile. 

Your mind was thrown into a panic at the thought of being trapped hanging above the floor of your bedroom, but just as you started to feel tears well up in your eyes you remembered something. 

The only people that could have done this to you didn't want to hurt you and they have been your friends for almost half of a year now. 

_'People have been backstabbed over a much longer period of time...'_ you couldn't help but think in your suspended and helpless state, but you tried to shove the thought away. Every reaction from them that night had made you feel like you would be perfectly safe in their care. Yeah, they might have roughed you up a bit, but it was nothing past what you wanted. 

You stared off into the darkness for a moment, listening to where they might be, but you couldn't hear anything. With that, you tried to look up and figure out what you could be hooked on. In the darkness, you spotted what looked like your fan, and then what seemed like a couple of strong belts looped securely around it and connected to your wrists, so your thoughts were confirmed. 

You wriggled helplessly at the realization that probably nothing you could do would be able to free you in this state. You looked down and noticed that your clothes were still on, albeit slightly muddy from being fucked into the ground by Hoodie, however long ago that had been to you. You tried to crane your neck to look at your alarm clock, but you saw that it had been placed down so the screen was against the desk. 

Despite knowing that you probably couldn't wiggle yourself out of your restraints, you tried to use one of your wrists to hoist yourself up just slightly so that you might be able to get the belts off of you. You struggled and grunted as you tried to flick your wrist up to get the belt to loosen, and much to your surprise, it actually loosened up a bit. 

Just as you could feel the leather slipping along your wrist, a door in the house slammed. The sudden noise startled you enough to accidentally lose your strength in the arm that was pulling you up slightly, causing you to drop back down to where you were before and let the leather dig harder into your wrists. You whimpered at the sensation and gritted your teeth slightly. It didn't hurt too badly but stung just enough to make you grit your teeth. 

"How you holding up?" the unmistakable voice of Hoodie asked. Your head blindly whipped around to find where the door was so that you could see him, but he was already walking towards you so it wasn't too hard to find him. 

Hoodie grinned as he looked up and down your figure. You pouted at him and knitted your brows into a glare inches away from his face. He simply laughed and gently placed his hand against the curve of your waist, leaning forward and kissing you, to your surprise. 

He was gentle, pulling your dangling body flush to him so that he could deepen your kiss. In seconds, you could feel your arousal spark back up again and remind you that you were interrupted during your orgasm with Hoodie, causing you to still have those hormones built up and making your body incredibly sensitive and in need of release again. 

You moaned against his lips as you tried to push harder into him using his hand around your waist as leverage, but he started to pull away. Before you could even think about doing it, your legs were already wrapped around the peaks of his hipbones, latching on and pulling him to you. 

Hoodie broke your kiss with a soft laugh but still allowed his hands to gently run over the curve of your ass to stop at the underside of your upper thighs. "Couldn't get enough of me earlier, huh?" he confidently murmured, digging his nails into your skin at the statement and pulling you to him so you could feel him through his jeans better. You simply stared at him with lowered lashes and slightly labored breath. "Well, I'd love to oblige but it's Masky's turn... I'm just here to work you up." 

You darkly laughed, a bit of your regular self coming back through because of your underlying desperation. "You're doing his bidding again? Off to the side and out of the way again like you were earlier? I know you want more of me... and you know how much I want you... so why not just take me?" 

Hoodie's expression turned dark, but he still wore a slight smirk on his lips as he painfully dug his nails into you again. You couldn't help but groan, grit your teeth, and make fists with your fingers at the sensation of him pressed so painfully against you. 

"Your teasing ass is the reason why," he snarled as he leaned in to brush his lips over your neck where he bit you before. "You teased the hell out of him just as much as me... so now you get both of us. Isn't that what you wanted...?" he whispered before letting his canines drag tantalizingly over the side of your neck. You shivered against his body, both from being cold and from the feeling, which caused him to softly laugh against your skin before backing up and shoving your legs from his waist. You whined as your body swung back a little bit and he stepped back away from your shivering form. "I only came in to remind you of what you can have if you obey... so be good for him and I'll let you have exactly what you want, alright (Y/n)?" 

You bit your lip hard to keep from saying something that would lead to you being in desperate need for release longer than you'd already felt it, but at the movement, Hoodie dropped the dominant look in his eyes and stepped forward. Leaning in slowly, he kissed your lips softly again, causing you to stop biting your lip as your tongue lightly met his almost out of habit. 

Hoodie softly pulled away, coming back to his regular sweet self. "Be good and I swear I'll be back for you," he murmured. 

You gritted your teeth again and nodded, your legs squirming together for some kind of friction to alleviate the arousal he sparked in you. Watching Hoodie walk slowly out of the room was painful, and your gaze burned with the desire for someone to come back and give you what you wanted. You were almost subject to the whims of your desire completely- feeling almost dazed with lust now that you had been reminded of what you were missing. But at this realization, you started to feel cheated on your own orgasm. Slowly you began to feel frustration build up in you along with your need to cum finally. 

You were getting restless. 

You didn't have to wait too long for a sign of reprieve, however, as you heard the sound of Masky padding along the floor towards you. You watched him almost hungrily as he walked towards you from the door, and his realization of this made him smirk darkly at you until he stopped to stand just a couple of feet away from you. In his eyes, you could see that he still had that predatory gaze, but it was muted a little bit more now that the chase was over and you were trapped in front of him without hope of escape in his mind. 

He looked up and down your figure from his position just as Hoodie had done, his smile fading a bit as he focused on taking the image of you in. He breathed out a sigh filled with his desire before allowing his eyes to connect with yours once more. He then finally closed the gap between you to gently brush his fingertips over your stomach through your T-shirt. You tried not to shiver as he graced your sweltering skin and began to walk in a circle around you without taking his fingers away from you. 

As he studied you from behind, your toes scuffed the floor lightly due to him moving his fingers down and lightly grasping your ass so his fingers brushed over your entrance through your clothes. You held in a sigh by biting your lip as hard as you could without drawing blood, but a light whimper couldn't be helped, which he darkly laughed at as he moved to stand in front of you once more. You squirmed impatiently as you tried to hide the movement of your legs rubbing together slightly, feeling defiant to his teasing. 

"You're bad... you broke our deal from earlier... so I'm here to make sure you feel punished for trying to run after being found fairly," Masky murmured as he placed his hand on your hip and drug his fingers against your skin as he walked around your back until his hands were around your sides from behind your back again. He then leaned into your ear from behind. "But you see... I let Hoodie have his fun earlier with you despite your disobedience, but for now... _you're mine._ And _I_ get to say when or if you feel pleasure." 

Suddenly his hands snapped down to wrap around the inner parts of your upper thighs from behind and he roughly pried them apart. You gasped as he pulled your lower half back hard so the hard bulge of his jeans painfully ground against your entrance from behind. You couldn't help but gasp and allow a small part of your voice through. 

"That means, you do exactly what I want and when I want it. But right now, I want to hear what _you_ want. And maybe I'll consider giving it to you." 

You froze at that moment. You were honestly tongue-tied for what to say despite knowing exactly what you wanted. A part of you also still held hard onto the confident independence you usually had in you that made you stay quiet in defiance and curiosity of how far he would go if you pushed him. 

Before you could wonder much longer, Masky roughly threaded his fingers into your hair and yanked your head back so your eyes could glance at him if you looked to your hard left. You yelped and whined in response, but he seemingly didn't react. 

"I asked you a question. And I'm not feeling very patient after all the teasing you've done," he snarled into the sensitive skin of your craned neck. 

You breathed heavily in slight pain but still gritted your teeth together with a growl. He scoffed against your throat and shoved your head back forward with a slightly rough amount of force before replacing his palm against the front of your throat. 

"Don't growl at me you naughty bitch," he darkly murmured as he pushed harder into your throat. "I know what you want... and if you don't say it, things will get a lot harder for you. But if you obey me, I know you will enjoy what we've been planning for you..." 

Your eyes snapped wide open at this and you tried to look back at him for confirmation, so he let go of your neck for a quick second to turn your body in your restraints to face him before moving your legs to rest over his hipbones. You looked at him as you breathed heavily against his chest, debating on whether or not to resist again or to submit and get a reward for it. 

As you looked into Masky's eyes and thought about the way he was forcing his control over you, you decided in that moment that you were going to submit, but not for long. You wanted to see the look on his face when you turned the tables more than you wanted your own climax for the moment due to his roughness. You realized in a moment of clarity that you would eventually get what you wanted from the two of them, so having a bit of fun switching it up might be a good change of pace. And you had already gotten pretty close to escaping already so you were confident that you could do it again. 

But for now, you were going to act as if you were playing into his trap. 

"Please..." you muttered as softly as you could and averted your eyes to show your submission. The memory of using the word bringing pleasure to both of you just by saying it. 

"Please what? You have to specify," he purred as he ground further into you with one hand on your hip and the other moving up to cup your chin so your eyelashes stayed lowered but you were forced to still focus on him. Your breath hitched at the sensation of him grinding into you, bringing back that spark of arousal again. You were also excited to be able to switch positions soon, if it went according to your plans, so your body willingly accepted the feeling of pleasure that would lead to excitement later on. But with this you were also getting even more restless, so you didn't know how much you could allow yourself to obey and keep face. 

Nonetheless, you leaned in so your lips were right next to his ear, which he softly leaned into in order to listen to your request. "Please fuck me as hard as you can... I want to cum around you so _bad_..." you whispered hotly, your lips barely brushing his ear. 

Your body shuddered in response to your words. Masky only grinned before backing up suddenly and taking both hands down to grab roughly at your sweatpants. He jerked your legs forward as he yanked the fabric down your legs in one go, leaving you squirming slightly as he threw your clothes into a pile in the corner of the room and left you shivering from the cold. He then immediately jerked your t-shirt up so the fabric tugged over your breasts before the collar snapped over your head and made them bounce softly. With that, he tucked the fabric behind your neck so your shirt fabric held your shoulders rigidly in place. 

He only grinned at you for a second before unzipping his jeans and eagerly pulling out the already glistening tip of his cock. He then wrapped his arms around your legs and hoisted them over his hips again as he buried his face in your neck and aligned himself with your entrance. 

"Then you asked for it, bitch," he growled in response to what you said, then rammed into you with barely any warning. You cried out and arched your back, but Masky was already moving before you could truly adjust. You felt sore, but the pleasure overtook that feeling as you cried out and let a slightly pained snarl out through your teeth. He simply rammed into you, groaning to match your own sounds in a way that sounded so carnal and animalistic to you that you began to feel more of that predator instinct from him again. 

As you adjusted to the erratic pace, Masky took the opportunity to place one of his hands around the back of your neck and shove his lips over yours. You gasped into his mouth and squirmed as he started to kiss you harder and even more forcefully, his tongue kneading into yours and his teeth almost painfully pressing into your lips. You almost unwittingly growled into his mouth as he started to push your head back a bit, starting to feel too challenged for your liking in the moment. When he dug his nails into the nape of your neck and forced harder into your lips you couldn't help but to turn your face away to see what he would do. 

Masky's eyes flared with danger and excitement as you disobeyed him. You recognized in the moment that this break in the tension was exactly what he was waiting for. 

In a quick moment his fingers jerked up off of your neck to grab a fistful of your hair and yank it back so your head was below his shoulders leaning back from him. You yelled in surprise and slight pain as he leaned down to get close up into your gaze so you could almost feel the heat of the anger in his eyes at your refusal of submission. 

"I'm in charge right now, and you're fucking _mine_ , you got that, bitch?" he snarled, easing up completely on moving in and out of you so he could show you a lesson. In the moment the heat from his gaze and the power in his hold on you caused your abdomen to pulse with want, but now that he was pushing you to submit and you felt challenged, you wanted to push back to see what he'd do. 

You glared at him for a solid few seconds before he matched your expression and, much to your surprise, dove into your neck. He bit down hard into the sensitive skin near your carotid, causing you to jerk and yelp in shock and pleasure as the feeling was so intense. Just as he bit down on you, he immediately began thrusting hard back into your core in slow, fluid movements that stretched you to your limit. You could feel him marking you mercilessly, being unable to do anything about it besides pull hard on your restraints, which were beginning to cuff your wrists from so much abuse. 

You choked back a pained whimper and flexed your fingers in an attempt at relief from one particularly hard tug from Masky, which caused him to immediately stop attacking your neck to see what was wrong. He looked into your pained gaze for a moment and then stopped moving entirely, causing you to gaze at him in bewilderment as he shifted from emanating merciless and carnal intent to incredible worry for your comfort before you could blink. Masky looked up at your restraints to see them cuffing you painfully, so immediately he moved so one of his arms wrapped securely around your waist and hoisted you up. He then used his other hand to pull lightly up at the belts securing you to the fan so that you could wiggle your wrists out of the loops they made. 

Once you were free, he pulled your shirt off slowly to throw it aside. He then moved over to the bed where he dropped you with just a bit of force to show he still wanted to be in control and throwing you down on the bed, but was much more worried about your comfort in the moment. He looked down at you briefly and gave you a look that you could understand was asking you if you were alright. You responded by nodding, biting your lip and spreading your legs slightly, at which he slightly grinned at and backed up only a little just to pull the belts down from the ceiling, which had been tied together to make a loop around the fan. 

Swiftly he untied them, then moved to stand over you darkly, establishing his carnal and dominant presence that you felt once before. You tried not to grin as you felt like this was your perfect opportunity to take control, but your plan was quickly thwarted by Masky reaching forward to roughly grab your left leg and violently pulling it up to throw it to your right, effectively flipping you over with a yelp. He wasted no time in sitting down on you just above your hips and grabbing your wrists tightly in the grip of one of his palms to hold them behind your back. He then used the other hand to snugly loop one of the belts around your wrists. You huffed and wiggled at this, feeling frustrated that he was taking so much control over you when you were feeling so restless about your own orgasm. 

Masky paused at your defiance so you paused, listening hard and trying to expect what he would do, but he simply moved to stand right behind you again. 

"Now..." he started, "you're going to repeat what I told you earlier, so I know you understand your place and deserve what you want. Don't _make_ me _wait_." You gritted your teeth and wiggled slightly instead of saying anything, pouting into the bed sheets instead. A couple seconds of this earned you a rough yank from the belt that bound your wrists together, pulling you almost painfully up from the bedspread by your shoulders as he growled, " _What did I fucking say?_ " 

You grinned maliciously at this rough treatment again and simply turned your head to show him the glare on your features, challenging him to do his worst. 

He narrowed his eyes at you, but still grew a sinister expression on his features as he dropped you so you slammed your cheek against the bed. You could feel him place one knee on the bed before your eyes caught him leaning near your ear. 

"Bitches like you need to be taught a hard lesson in order for you to learn," he darkly murmured. 

Only a brief moment later he jerked back up off of the bed and fisted the material of the belt around your wrists against the small of your back so he could flatten your stomach to the sheets. Then in one movement he looped the other leather belt in his hand and sent it slamming hard into your ass. 

You cried out and squirmed, feeling a slight sting on your already sweltering core as the leather reached past the swell of your ass slightly. At this, he sent the belt down against the sensitive skin again, gleaning the same delightful response. 

Readjusting the belt, he angled it so the soft leather slid against your folds from behind, causing you to shiver as he asked, "Now what did I say earlier?" When you still didn't reply you felt him position his member just outside of your entrance and barely push in the tip. You squirmed and let out a frustrated sigh at the relentless teasing, at which he murmured, "Just say it and I'll give you what you want, (Y/n)..." 

But you only pushed hard against him using your leverage on the bedspread, causing him to push almost a quarter of himself into you against his will. He hissed in pleasure, confirming your thoughts that he was eager to fuck your brains out, but wanted badly to take the time that he knew was going to be only his just to try out things that he'd probably been fantasizing about doing with you for a while. You grinned at his response. You knew now that if you switched things up you'd have an even better chance of him being unable to take back the reigns. 

Before you could think any more on the subject the belt came slamming into the side of your ass with a heavy blow that made you jerk and twitch around his member. 

"How dare you, little bitch. But I guess if you want to be fucked, then I'll just have to _oblige_." 

Not waiting for a reaction, Masky threw the belt in his hands down and lunged forward, pinning your body with the force of his weight into the bedspread and forcibly grabbing your throat from behind again. He applied a heavy amount of pressure to your throat and rammed as hard as he could into your womb simultaneously, choking your moan back and asphyxiating you for four or five wild thrusts before he let up as you struggled to breathe. You curled your fingers in pleasure into the softness of your bedspread as your feet desperately grappled for some purchase to push you forward and give you some sort of secure base, but they simply scraped helplessly along the hardwood. 

Nonetheless you were panting in extreme pleasure as he forced you down. 

But despite feeling pleasure, you still wanted your control back. And just as you gained a little bit of purchase with your feet you bucked back against him in retaliation and tried to twist your neck away from his grip, causing him to jerk up and stop with anger. Just as you had planned, he sat up and grabbed the belt keeping your arms secured, yanking it mercilessly so your back and shoulders craned up to meet him. 

"You're more of a brat than I thought. I give you what you want and you still fight me? Now you're just asking for pain. So I guess I'll be happily obliged to give it to you." 

With that he dropped you again and pulled out, bending slightly to grab the belt he threw down before. This gave you just a split second to wiggle out of the belt that had your wrists bound due to him releasing it and to flip over, shoving your foot into his shoulder so he lost his balance and fell back onto his ass in surprise. You grinned triumphantly before bolting forward to pounce on him without a second to spare, causing his back to hit the floor hard and for him to gasp in shock. You seized the opportunity to take the belt that was loosely dangling from his hand and threaded his wrists through it in the blink of an eye, then jerked him forward so he sat up to bump slightly into your chest. 

"While I love the way you make me feel helpless around your cock... there's only so long that you can keep me from what I want before I take it myself, Masky," you purred, then moved forward while still holding him tightly in place to press your lips firmly against him. He reciprocated after a second of shock and a slight sigh through his nose, giving into you with the unspoken promise that you'd love to try submitting again, just sometime else. 

As you kissed him and continued to hold him tightly to your chest by pulling the belt back, you wrapped your other arm behind his head before slowly lowering him down so he was laying back. Just as he started to relax, you then smiled against his lips and pulled away with a devilish grin. You wrapped the belt around your fist a couple of times then moved your hips back slightly so Masky's cock was pressed down slightly by the force of your heat sliding down against it. You moved back until the hood naturally pushed into the crevice of your entrance, then watched Masky's expression as you slowly lowered yourself down onto him while tensing your muscles as much as you possibly could to make it almost unbearably tight for him. He gritted his teeth and hissed out a groan as you moved and took the entirety of him, causing your abdomen to swell with heat after seeing him be so pleasured by a simple action. 

Just as he started to get restless, you began to move. Using your legs as a base along with your hold on his hands to keep you steady. You reveled in the pleasure of this for a couple of minutes, the both of you just focusing on the feeling until you started to get an idea that sent your skin into a tingling fit of pleasure and your lips quirking into a mischievous smile. 

"How close are you?" you rasped. 

Masky looked almost startled out of his state of mind before he murmured, "Couple minutes more." 

You bit your lip in deviousness and rocked back one last time before stopping to gauge his reaction. His eyes which had been half-lidded with pleasure opened up to meet your gaze in silent question as to what was wrong. You simply used your legs to push yourself onto your feet again, surprising Masky then making him yelp slightly as you yanked the belt around his wrist forward so he stumbled into an awkward standing position. Without missing a beat you whirled around him and caught him by the neck while still holding his hands securely off to his side. 

"Walk," you commanded harshly into his ear. He obliged, but still moved with a hint of a question in his movements, silently asking what the hell you were trying to do. He didn't have to question you for long, however, as you shoved him forward near your bed, holding securely onto the belt so his body twisted quickly so his back hit the bed. "Move slowly to lay with your head on my pillow. _Slowly,"_ you growled. 

He obliged and slowly used his legs to slink along the bed sheets so his body was laid sideways to you and on your pillow. At this you grinned, then threaded the belt into the wooden arch of your headboard and secured it tight enough that you heard him yelp from shock but not out of pain. You then grabbed the other abandoned belt that was on the floor and looped it around his left ankle, securing it to the bedpost at the end of the bed so he couldn't kick out. You then searched for just a moment for something else to tie his other leg with before resting your eyes on your sweatpants that were strewn across the floor near your bed. You grinned and picked them up before tying his other leg to the middle of the footboard so that he was completely secured to the bed with little hope of escaping his restraints, yet not taking up the whole bed. 

He wiggled lightly to test your theory of this, which proved you right. He then locked his gaze with yours, silently wondering what you'd do next to him. At this, you simply grinned and stretched, groaning lightly and grinning as you felt his gaze hotly travel over your naked form. You then flashed him another mischievous smile and leaned down into his ear. 

You lightly licked the shell of his ear, causing him to shiver against your smiling lips before you whispered, "I think Hoodie has gotten the short end of the stick in this deal... so how about I let you know what I think he has been missing all along so we can all be fair. And then... if you're good I might let you in on the fun," you purred. 

He moved to say something, but you covered his lips in a rough kiss that almost immediately turned gentle when he gave up on saying something. 

"Shhh. I'll be right back, Masky." 

And with that you moved away from his bound form and let your hips sway dramatically as you padded across the coolness of your hardwood floor and to the door. You knew he was watching you the entire way until you swung yourself around your door frame and began to walk down the hall towards your living room. 

In this dominant state of mind and with how much you felt you needed to be built back up in order to allow all of the hormones of your orgasm crash through you as powerfully as they did before, you wanted desperately to have both of them there with you. That and you wanted to show Masky that you could be just as powerful and sexy as him in a dominant position. You were going to cum with them both because that's what you wanted. 

As you walked into your living room you could easily spot Hoodie laying down on your couch with his eyes closed and his shoes kicked off. You silently padded over to him with your mischievous grin growing on your lips again as you slowly lowered yourself down onto his sleeping form. You just barely placed weight onto his hips and you could already tell how hard he was already through the fabric of his jeans. You knew you had teased the hell out of him, but now you knew he'd want you badly like before. Leaning down, you gently kissed him and ground down into his seemingly painful erection, which caused him to sigh lightly through his nose and groan as he began to wake up so he could reciprocate the warmth of your kisses and touches. Hoodie cracked open his eyelids slightly, so you moved back to allow him to see you sitting on him. 

His eyes raked your naked form with a lustful gaze and his hands crept up to press softly into the flesh of your thighs, kneading them softly as he moved his gaze but started to give you a questioning look as to where you had come from and what you wanted from the gleam of mischief in your eyes. You grinned and curled your finger, beckoning for him to sit up as you moved your hips back slightly. You scooted back just a bit, allowing him to hook his hand under the curve of your ass with the other around the small of your back as he rose to meet your request. 

"Masky's waiting for us," you murmured seductively as you softly kneaded his shoulders and lowered your lashes in a taunting gaze. 

" _Is_ he _,_ now?" Hoodie asked with a hint of surprise. You grinned and bit your lip lightly, moving to his ear. 

"He really needs to be taught a lesson on fairness, don't you think?" With that you softly ground into him one more time then pushed off of his hips to stand back up just as quick. His hands hovered in the air for a moment where your thighs had been, but as you started to walk away from him, he quickly shoved himself up so that he could follow your lead. 

You held your hand out for a second before he took it, allowing you to lead him into your bedroom. He let go for a second as he stopped at the door to take in the sight of Masky bound helplessly to the bed. You moved all the way to the bed side before you turned halfway back to look at Hoodie, then with a darkly alluring gaze you murmured, "Well, aren't you coming?" 

This spurred him into meeting you at the edge of the bed. Masky looked like he wanted to say something but just held his tongue to see what you would do. You wasted no time in turning to Hoodie, and grabbing his shoulder so he turned to face you slightly. Before he could think, your lips were moving over his forcefully. He melted into it quickly, almost forgetting that Masky was there tied to the bed next to him. As you continued to kiss Hoodie you reached back into your bedside table drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube before using the tips of your fingers to shut it. You lightly shoved the small tube into the front pocket of Hoodie's jeans, causing him to jolt in surprise and see what you were doing. 

"Don't worry it's for later," you murmured, then easily took his mind off of it by cupping him through his jeans. 

You took hold of one of his belt loops and kissed him again for a couple moments before lightly pulling him towards the end of the bed. You could feel Masky's gaze eyeing you lustfully from the bed, but you simply smiled as you lightly pressed your ass against the wood lining the end of the bed and grabbed Hoodie's shirt to pull it up and off. You immediately pressed your skin flush against the muscles of his chest and continued to kiss him. He wrapped one arm around your back and slowly lowered you to the bed sheets, placing one knee between your thighs and pressing lightly against your core. You whimpered in pleasure at taking it teasingly slow and from the sensation. 

You could feel Masky's thigh tensed beside you from so much teasing from this though, so you broke your kiss with Hoodie to scoot up next to Masky a bit more. Hoodie stayed where he was to simply watch you as you moved up the bed and spread your legs again. It didn't take him a moment before delving between your thighs suddenly, causing you to jerk and yelp in surprise. You threaded your fingers loosely through Hoodie's hair as he languidly drug his tongue between the folds along the outside of your entrance, unable to hold whimpers in as he sucked softly on your clit before moving back down towards your entrance in a cycle almost. 

You took the opportunity of the gentleness of this pleasure to turn to Masky, who you could tell was struggling. 

"Masky..." you whispered. His eyes jerked to look into your gaze. You softly grinned. "Hoodie's felt the same way as you do right now in the beginning. I think you deserved a little bit of what you were teasing him with... so do you think you need to be punished more or do you think I should untie you?" 

He kept his mouth shut and lightly glared at you from the corner of his eye, but still sighed knowing what you meant. You hissed at the pleasurable feeling of Hoodie sucking harder at your clit to get your attention back on him for a moment. You made up your mind that you'd ease Masky back into what you wanted. 

You leaned over slightly to gently press your lips against Masky's. Hoodie got the idea right away on what you were doing so he adjusted slightly to the position and kept going as you wrapped your right calf around Masky's left leg. 

Despite Masky's defiance, he kissed you hungrily. Your tongues met almost on instinct with the amount of lust filling you both. You slowly reached down and grasped the base of his member, causing it to twitch from the sudden warmth against the cooler air that had somehow not deterred it before. You stroked it slowly but firmly, feeling Masky's body tense harshly at the sensation then relax slightly as he softly bucked into your hand. You hummed into Masky's lips as Hoodie started to get slightly rougher. He began to stretch you out again with his fingers, your entrance being too tight due to you being so close to your climax. You shuddered at the sensation of him curling his fingers up to press against your G-spot while sucking hard on your clit, grasping Masky harder at the sensation which caused him to groan hard into your mouth. 

Due to your body turning to reach Masky more, Hoodie had to shift again, so he went ahead and tapped you to signal that he wanted you to flip over. You eagerly complied and stayed up on your knees for him as he continued to roughly abuse both of the most sensitive spots on your body until you were shaking again. Slowly, you had gravitated over Masky's body enough to move your leg over to his other side. You hovered over him, still stroking him softly and curling the nails of your other hand into his soft hair. 

All of a sudden you could feel a coldness dripping over the curve of your ass. You looked back to see that Hoodie had pulled the lube out you gave him and had started to use it just as you had intended. He looked up at you to make sure this is what you wanted, and you nodded slightly. He wasted no time in prodding you from behind, which surprised you a bit from how fast he complied, however he didn't seem to care as long as you were shuddering in pleasure. You were clean of course, and wondered if he knew from seeing all of the other parts of your body, or if he just wanted you and didn't care because it was you. You decided it was probably both. 

"(Y/n)," Masky murmured, surprising you out of your thoughts to gaze down at him. He lightly tilted his head up to get you to look at the belt he was pulling at from before. You laughed slightly and reached up to undo the restraints finally. 

He sighed as soon as the belt was off of his wrists, which caused Hoodie to notice and undo the restraints around his ankles as well. 

The first thing he grabbed was your waist and his dick, moving your waist down just slightly so he could smear the dripping lubricant Hoodie had poured on you all over the hood of his dick and against the folds of your heat. Hoodie removed his fingers from you and moved just off of the bed a little bit to undo his jeans, watching as Masky stroked your entrance and gently prodded it to tease you. In seconds he moved back up on the bed and placed his hand on your opposite hip from behind, giving you a signal to go ahead and lower down on Masky. 

You wasted no time once he gave the signal. Your breathing hitched along with Masky's as you lowered slowly down onto him. You followed through completely and slowly laid down against him, curled up against the muscles tensing in his chest as he tried hard not to move for you while you adjusted yourself to how much resistance you were getting from yourself from being so tight. Masky curled his fingers over the backs of your thighs and slowly pushed into you a little more to gauge your reaction, which was only delightful for him to hear. He slowly picked up the pace as Hoodie adjusted himself behind you, simply caressing you and watching you shiver for the time being. 

Masky slowed down after a minute or so and cocked his head to look at Hoodie. You turned your head as well with lowered lashes and propped your hips up slightly, giving him the okay and signaling that you were ready. You nervously bit at your lip as you stared into his eyes while he lightly prodded you with the tip of his member, unable to hold back a hiss of a sigh himself at the sight, the feeling already, and the potential feeling of being inside of you along with Masky. Nonetheless he slowly pushed himself inside of you, watching your every movement to make sure you weren't in any pain. 

You writhed your upper body against Masky's and dug your nails into him hard from the sensation of being stretched and feeling pleasure you had never even remotely reached before. You whimpered loudly, unable to hold your voice back too much as you shoved your face into Masky's neck for comfort. It felt so good to you, almost immeasurable. And just the thought of the situation was almost enough to overpower you. But you tried to calm yourself as much as possible until he was fully in. 

Once he stopped pushing, you let out a few labored breaths before biting into Masky's neck and causing his hips to jerk lightly. You yelped as your body reacted the same way, spurring Hoodie into slowly moving almost all the way out and pushing back in. All three of you just took it slow for a minute to revel in the sensation all of you were experiencing for the first time together. As Hoodie moved, it moved you against Masky without him having to do anything. You slowly gained a craving for the feeling due to it being so powerful and began to match Hoodie's movements as they started to pick up pace. 

Your entire body drug up and down the muscles of Masky's torso as you felt the softness of Hoodie's own muscles against your back as he held his forehead between your shoulder blades. In order to quiet yourself against the immense sensation you moved from Masky's neck to softly press against his lips, which he eagerly reciprocated as he dug his own nails into your thighs and began to move opposite of Hoodie so the both of them could coax the most sensation out of you. 

Within minutes you were already close and could feel the both of them struggling slightly as you tightened even more on them. That didn't deter them however, and they kept going while whispering encouragement and soft words of pleasure against your sweltering skin. 

You choked back a loud stream of whimpers as you felt yourself get incredibly close only to have them both stop moving for a second only to ram hard up into you as much as they could. 

This sent you reeling over the edge so fast you screamed into Masky's lips and shuddered almost uncontrollably as you lost all of your strength to hold yourself up anymore. You could feel the both of them tense hard against you in order to prevent their own orgasms so that you could feel the full force of yours rocking through you. The least they could do was hold you close and gently stroke your skin as you rode it out. 

It took you a full couple of minutes to finally calm yourself back down from the intensity of your orgasm. Once Hoodie and Masky were finally sure that you were okay, Hoodie slowly pulled out from you to allow Masky to reach past your thigh to pull himself out as well. Remnants of shudders still racked through you, despite them leaving your body. 

"Are you okay, (Y/n)?" Hoodie softly asked as he moved to your right side to lay sideways. You slowly raised your head and locked your weary gaze on Hoodie's with a slight, exhausted smile before resting your cheek on Masky's collarbone. 

"Never... better..." you replied softly. 

You still bit your lip though as you groggily spotted that Hoodie was still incredibly aroused and could feel Masky's own member prodding the soft skin of your ass. Hoodie looked at you questioningly as you bit your lip before realizing what you were looking at. 

He softly laughed and stretched out his arm to motion for you to lay between Masky and him. Masky removed his hands only to lightly pat your left thigh so you could roll to the middle, so you did. Hoodie embraced your form as your back pressed into his chest and your side pushed softly into the sheets of your bed. Masky turned on his side to face you as well, looking towards your lips for a second before you instinctively gravitated towards them again. 

As you kissed Masky softly, you could feel Hoodie's arm wrap lovingly around your waist. He hummed as he tucked your hair behind your ear and placed soft kisses against the nape of your neck for a minute. After a few minutes of this, you felt Masky reach up to the headboard, then down to grasp one of your hands. 

Just as you felt him wrap the belt around one of your wrists in a sudden movement, you could feel Hoodie raising up to grab the other belt from the end of the bed, just as quickly pinning your legs down and looping your ankles in with the belt, securing them to the foot board. 

As they secured you down, you didn't put up too much of a fight. Partially because you were exhausted, and partially because you were excited again to see what they would do. You didn't have to wait for long as Hoodie rolled you onto your back near the wall where he was lying to leave plenty of room on the middle and other side of the bed. 

You gazed at them questioningly to see what they would do. Hoodie opened his mouth to reply. "You seem a bit tired to finish us off, so we figured we'd give you a show," he explained. "But a show means you get to watch... without moving. Just to give you one last taste of your own medicine." You didn't even mind if you were tied down at that prospect. Your eyes widened considerably as your gaze shifted to each of them in confusion, hoping you understood exactly what they meant because you were surprised but sure as hell not going to reject the performance if that's what they meant. 

* * *

***Gay stuff ahead***

* * *

Without warning or further explanation, Masky moved forward and grasped Hoodie by the throat before moving forward and kissing him feverishly. You could feel your face warm along with your abdomen at the shock of seeing your two best guy friends making out in front of you, although you shouldn't have been surprised due to some of the previous behavior you had witnessed. They seemed to know each other's bodies well already. Masky swiped his tongue against Hoodie's lip, getting him to open his lips and meet him with his own tongue as if on pure instinct. Hoodie's hands gravitated toward's Masky's member and grasped strongly at the ridge of its head, moving against that small section as if he knew already it would make Masky squirm. 

And it did. 

You watched curiously as Masky grasped Hoodie's own cock as if practiced just as Hoodie had done to him. He pulled hard before reaching the base to softly grasp his balls just inside of his jeans before repeating the cycle. After about a minute, Masky grew impatient and twisted Hoodie's form abruptly before forcing his back down on the bed. You were jostled lightly and yelped in shock, but the two payed only slight attention to you for a moment before delving back into making out. They softly groaned into each other's lips as Masky moved Hoodie's legs so they were on either side of his hips, softly grinding against Hoodie at first so he didn’t hurt him against the zipper of his jeans. It didn’t take long for Masky to grind his dick hard into Hoodie's and pushed it into the slight swell of his abdomen, the two of them jerking into each other unwittingly as they searched for more friction. 

You curled your fingers as want built up inside of you with every small husky groan that left their lips, but when you did this you realized again that Masky had left one of your hands undone. You guessed it was probably for yourself if you wanted to pleasure yourself again but you took the opportunity to reach over and wedge your hand under Masky's stomach to curl your fingers around both of them and softly stroke them. Both of them jolted at the sudden friction and hissed in pleasure at the contact, only serving to cause them to get even more erratic with their movements. 

Hoodie hooked his legs over Masky's thighs to press harder into him and your hand, and at this you were feeling almost too aroused again to not touch yourself. There was just too much going on beside you to _not_ want to join in or at least touch yourself since you were so aroused. Just as you removed your hand from both of them to replace them on your clit, the both of them shifted again. 

Masky pulled Hoodie back up into a sitting position and kissed him for a moment before Hoodie broke the kiss and adjusted himself so he could bend over on his knees. Without hesitation, Hoodie wrapped his lips around the pinkish swell of Masky's head. He sucked at the tip for a second as you watched and whimpered lightly at your own ministrations, then he opened his eyes to give you a sidelong glance before taking all of him into his mouth. Your hips squirmed lightly at seeing Masky shudder. He grabbed Hoodie by the back of the neck and shoved further, but Hoodie only pushed into him as if it was a challenge instead of choking. 

After a minute of Hoodie doing this Masky tapped him on the shoulder to get him back up. Hoodie locked eyes with him for a second, then laid back in accordance to how Masky gazed at him, as if knowing exactly what to do from many times before. Hoodie took a second to look at you while Masky readjusted, biting his lips slightly as he looked at yours as if wanting badly to have you in on the action again, but before he could do anything Masky grasped him hard and tugged firmly along his dick. He yelped and dug his fingers into the bedspread as Masky drug his tongue along the seam running up the soft flesh of his balls only to suck hard on them without moving his gaze from Hoodie's face. 

Masky licked all the way along the shaft before pumping his hand along it quickly, wrenching it lightly every few seconds. Hoodie writhed as Masky pulled lightly at his foreskin with his lips, then re-wet the shaft before sitting up again just as Hoodie's groans failed to be stifled anymore, along with yours. Masky straddled Hoodie's thighs slightly before taking both of their cocks into his hands and stroking them hard together. You whimpered at the action and tugged on your restraint as you felt yourself wanting them again, your thighs squirmed together and tugged at your restraints. You were rewarded with a glance from each of them but they quickly went back to work, purposely ignoring you for what you realized they said was "punishment" for teasing them so hard earlier. 

Masky simply leaned down to continue kissing Hoodie feverishly as the both of them got louder with every stroke. You growled half-heartedly in frustration at being tied, but then realized that Masky had probably left your hand free to untie yourself just in case you wanted free. 

And _god_ you wanted free right now. 

You fumbled lightly with the belt and started to undo them, managing to make just enough noise to alert the two of them that you were at your limit with the teasing. Masky let go of the two of them and leaned back lightly as you struggled to get out of your restraints and get in the middle of the two who had been driving you crazy for months now driving you crazier by arousing you while you were tied down. You could feel Masky lightly undo the belt around your ankles just as Hoodie sat up again to help you with your wrist. 

Once all of the restraints were off of you, you bolted upright and grabbed Hoodie by the back of the neck, jerking him forward onto your lips. He yelped in surprise but quickly melted into your touches, tensing up from being so abused already. The two of you didn't break contact as he shifted to be between your legs on your side of the bed, then paused just as he was about to lightly touch your entrance. You whined but listened to him when his eyes told you he needed to ask you something. 

"You think we can use some more of your lube?" Hoodie murmured almost embarrassedly. Your eyes snapped over to Masky, who now had the lube in his hand and slightly off to the side. You nodded lightly, which caused Masky to almost jump off of the bed to go behind Hoodie, who was already trying to get his jeans off with one hand. Masky helped by tugging them down over his ass and over each knee before throwing the fabric into a heap on the floor. Masky's own jeans joined the pile, but before you could keep too many tabs on him, Hoodie shoved himself into you without warning. You yelped then groaned loudly in surprise, then let a few labored pants out into Hoodie's neck as he slowly rocked in and out of you. 

You squirmed and wrapped your arms around his back, trying hard to coax him into going faster by whining his name, but he simply laughed for a second before replying, "Don't worry, just give him a moment and I'll go faster soon." 

You glared at him lightly, but he only grinned softly and nuzzled his nose against yours to tempt you into kissing him. You really couldn't resist him, so you obliged, trying not to kiss him to harshly for teasing you. Suddenly he stopped and shivered, gritting his teeth in his mouth for a second as he placed his forehead against yours. You paused for a second as he closed his eyes tightly, then looked past him slightly to see Masky pressing down on Hoodie's back slightly and lining himself up with his entrance just as Hoodie had done to you previously. Masky looked at you with half lidded eyes before grabbing Hoodie's hip and slowly pushing himself into him. You whimpered softly as Hoodie was shoved slightly further into you while he groaned through heavy pants into your ear. Masky pushed all the way in and stopped for a second before leaning down over Hoodie to kiss you softly as Hoodie whimpered in your ear and adjusted. 

After a couple of moments, the two of you broke your kiss as Hoodie began to move between you both, causing you to cry out. Masky stayed still and panted heavily into Hoodie's back as he moved in and out of you, simultaneously rocking Masky in and out of him as well. 

As Hoodie got used to the feeling, he delved into your neck again and sucked softly on the skin where he had marked you earlier. He allowed his fingers to trace your ribs then over the soft swell of your right breast as he braced himself on the bed with his left hand and fucked both you and Masky at a medium pace that was still obviously driving you both crazy. 

In minutes you could feel yourself getting incredibly close from the thought of it all and the intense feeling, and with the friction of your orgasm being close, you could tell Hoodie could barely take it anymore. It wasn't long after you realized this that Hoodie tapped on Masky's thigh and got him to pull out. Hoodie pulled out of you, much to your chagrin and you whined your protest, but he simply smiled at you. 

"Come on turn on your stomach, it'll be okay I promise..." he murmured softly into your ear before he moved off to your side. You propped yourself up and turned your body so you were laying on your stomach just as he asked, following his movements with every bit of your gaze. He wedged himself between the pillows on your bed and your face, then looked down at you as he leaned against the headboard. 

"Is it okay to cum in your mouth again?" Hoodie softly asked before you could move to take him in your mouth again. You were surprised by the softness in his tone. "It's okay I saw some tissues on your bedside table if not," he murmured a bit embarrassedly. You grinned softly and answered him by moving forward and taking him into your mouth without warning. He jolted, but relaxed in pleasure as he braced himself against your headboard. You reached back and softly dug your fingertips into your ass cheek to pull the skin lightly, signaling to Masky that it was okay to enter you. He moved to the side to grab the tissues Hoodie had mentioned, then promptly obliged and entered you just as you asked. You groaned and pursed your lips around Hoodie at the sensation, causing him to hiss along with Masky at the sensation. 

You bobbed your head softly, unable to keep your voice from vibrating against Hoodie's skin as Masky became more erratic while you tightened up around him unwittingly. Hoodie could feel you helplessly grasping at the bed sheets below you, so he moved his hand from where it rested against your shoulder to thread one hand through your hair softly and took his other hand that was bracing him on the head board to interlock his fingers with yours softly. Your heart warmed at the action, humming slightly as he petted your hair back away from your face. 

At the action you reached back and brushed your other hand over Masky's as he held your hip. You could feel him stop slightly from shock, but not for long as he warmly brushed his fingers over the back of your hand to curl the tips of his fingers into your palm and drag both of your hands up towards the top of the bed as Masky leaned forward. You could feel Hoodie lean forward slightly to meet Masky in the middle over your back. You squeezed both of their hands softly, warmly reminding them you were comfortable as you continued to move along with Masky. 

You gripped them tighter after a minute, feeling yourself getting incredibly close. They could tell from your grip and squeezed back to let you know and were close as well, which you already knew from how they were acting. With that, you allowed yourself to slowly let the feeling build up towards breaking point. You could feel them both get slightly more erratic as you all focused on finishing. 

Masky thrust faster into you for a few last seconds, gripping your fingers hard as he let out a hard breath. You couldn't help it, you whined loudly against Hoodie's member as you were sent reeling over the edge from Masky pushing you towards climax. Hoodie gripped your hair and your fingers hard as he hissed in pleasure from feeling your pleasure, sending him over the edge along with him in your mouth. 

You tried as hard as you could to swallow it all, and succeeded for the most part despite the angle as he continued to twitch against your lips as you felt your own muscles contracting hard against Masky, who gasped and pulled out seconds later to cover himself with a tissue as he leaned his chest against you, his chest heaving hard as he twitched and groaned loudly as he came against your skin into the tissue. 

The three of you continued to grip hard at each other's hands for almost a minute before you felt your already wobbly legs collapse beneath you without your consent. Your cheek pressed against the soft swell of Hoodie's abdomen, which jolted slightly as he softly laughed at your exhaustion and softly petted your head again. Masky softly squeezed your hand as he joined Hoodie in laughing softly as you pouted against his naked body. You couldn't help but let a grin slip through, but instead of laughing you buried your face into his skin embarrassedly. 

Masky squeezed one last time before softly letting go of your fingers to go throw away the tissue he was holding onto. Hoodie patted your head a couple times before gently cupping your chin against his abdomen and tilting your head up slightly. 

"Did it feel good?" he playfully murmured. You pouted again but couldn't help but a soft laugh to come through at his gaze. 

"Great," you muttered softly. 

"Sore too much anywhere?" he softly asked, his eyes glancing over your back and your neck that had been craned slightly. You shook your head. 

"No, but I will be in the _morning_ ," you playfully replied. 

"Well it's a good thing we're staying with you then so we can make up for that," he gently whispered, moving to put his arms under yours so he could pull you up towards him more so you could lay on his chest better just as Masky laid down next to the two of you. Hoodie softly kissed your forehead as you relaxed against him, Masky turning on his side to stroke your spine softly. 

"You guys have done enough 'making up for things' today," you grumbled, flicking your finger at the belt still looped loosely around the headboard. They both softly laughed. 

Masky grasped your ass at the comment and murmured, "Well it's not like you didn't deserve most of it." 

"Excuse you, you're the ones who've been teasing me over months. And god, as if both of you fucking me wasn't enough to send me over the edge you bring out that 'performance' on me. What are you doing, trying to kill me? I can only take so much before I'm out of commission," you playfully murmured as you punched lightly at Masky's chest with a light smirk on your lips. 

"Yeah, well we wanted to see how far that breaking point is, _sorry."_

_"_ You're not sorry, asshole. You both _loved_ it." 

Masky squeezed your ass again just as Hoodie leaned down and pressed his lips against your temple with a smirk. 

"You're right, so you better not push it, or we'd love _more_." 

You laughed into Hoodie's chest. "Calm down, I'm not going anywhere. No need to break me the first day you play with me." You stuck out your tongue at Masky, which caused him to roll his eyes with a pouting grin. Nonetheless, he scooted closer to you and Hoodie to rest his arm over your back so it aligned with your spine. Hoodie secured you against him softly with his arm around both sides of your waist, then turned his head softly so he could face Masky and rest against the pillow. 

"It really was great. We hope you enjoyed it..." Hoodie murmured against the pillow as he began to settle down. You grinned against his chest and kissed him softly. 

"You say that like you don't have me laying on top of you naked still with both of your arms around me," you teased. 

He softly laughed, but looked questioningly up at you as you raised yourself slightly off of him to let both of their arms fall softly away from your skin. You gave him a reassuring smile as you moved in between the two of them and wedged yourself in so your back laid flat against the bedspread before you sighed in bliss. 

They wasted no time in curling against your sides as Hoodie rested his forearm between your breasts across your chest and Masky laid his arm over your stomach to hook his fingers around your waist on the other side. You felt Hoodie kiss your temple just as you felt Masky kiss your cheek the both of them smiling softly into the kiss as you gazed warmly at them both. 

"I had a great time, don't worry." 

They both grinned before resting their heads on the pillows right beside your head. 

"We're glad," Hoodie murmured into your ear. 

"Goodnight, (Y/n)," Masky whispered into your shoulder. 

"Goodnight, you two." 

And with that all three of you finally shut your eyes after a night filled with unexpected twists and turns. 


End file.
